


Dinner Time at RED

by Fenragus



Series: The RED Menace [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BLU Team - Freeform, Blood, Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, red team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenragus/pseuds/Fenragus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into the lives of the cannibalistic RED team, their quarrels, fights and views and the adventures of BLU's that get captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eating Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dive into some mature content. Viewer discretion maybe be advised. All constructive comments are welcome.

1962, May 17th, RED HQ, Texas

"BEGIN RECORDING"

6:28 PM

"In the middle of miles of abandoned plots of land, lies the RED base conplex. Unlit, unchecked and rotting wood surround this base and it's equally as empty areas. It's unknown how RED members keep putting up such good fights with these inhuman living conditions. How they can even fight and not get sick from their "diets"? How do they manage to beat us being this inferior? Maybe we should find out, shall we?"

"The air around the base smelled like something was beibg burned alive. We couldn't be more correct regarding the smell: RED Medic and Soldier were preparing themeselves some dinner in the form of a YLW Sniper, topped with chunks of the BLU Demoman and spiced up with a RED Spy, their own Spy. They probably didin't like how he was alive and raw so they murdered him and after a few minutes he is going to be on the table nearby, all neatly chopped up. It was a sight that could make you vomit just by thinking a fragment about it. And to think, that the Administration dosen't know about this, is beyond us, Builders League United, beyond YLW, beyond Mann Co, beyond the RED themselves and even the goverment of the United States."

"Hmph, I suppose they should keep it secret, even as we speak, neither the US goverment nor the rest of the world knows what is happenning here. It's all just a big blank spot in the "About us" sections of Mann Co. and its subsidiary conpanies."

"About 10 minutes have passed. Most of the red-wearing mercenaries have come out of their base to the courtyard to eat. They seem to show slight signs that they are nocturnal to a certain extend, judging by their activity periods. Nevermind that, the meals are already on the table, ready to be consumed. They begin with the Sniper, his slim figure and lean muscles are a great source of nutrients for them as much as I can guess. They cut him up, piece by piece, seperating the bones, fat and meat. The deceased and cannibalised Sniper's head is laid down in a way that he seems to be pleading to escape from this torture, asking me to help him even though he knows he is already gone from our world. It grips your heart and makes you question: "How "human" are these...things". My thoughts and senses come back when that same head is quickly and violently chopped off by his own murderers. I couldn't even begin to imagine what the Sniper would have felt during his last moments being alive. Maybe the feeling of selflessness, maybe of unspeakable horrors, of knowing that he saved some other poor soul by dying to these...these things."

"His body was half gone from the waist up. There were still bone fragments and a pool of blood on the table. One of the RED's got the main course from the freezers. It was the YLW Heavy and BLU Spy. The procedure went simmilarly to the Sniper, although they seemed on reluctantly eating the Heavy, of his high ammounts of fat, I presume, but tore the Spy apart in mere minutes - even his mask was digested!"

"Alas, a few minutes later, after grabbing some extra mouths, the Heavy was done, just his bones lying around, probably because they were tok big. And then, the dessert came in. This time they chose the Demoman, our Demoman. They took him and fucking murdered him and I can't do shit about it. They ate him, no they devoured him like rabid wolves at the smell of raw meat. The rabid, bastard, inhumane to the highest degree of wolves that they are. I shed a tear for the scotsman but continued recording. If we can get this to the mass media somehow, maybe, just maybe, we can do something about this. And if that dosen't work, let our fallen comrades become martyrs for our cause to wipe these assholes off the map!"

"I feel like I made a good choice on leaving RED relatively early on, after all, that could be me on that litte table of theirs, being cannibalised. I'm glad there was no sign of me when these acts of murderious intentions were on the rise in popularity at RED bases. Now that I'm a loyal BLU through and through, I hope that my knowledge of the inner workings of this murderous cannibslistic machine are put to good use under their safe wing. Let's hope I live long enough to put those plans into fruition."

"Demoman is gone, he's gone, both in our hearts and gone in flesh and bones. They will pay for these acts, sooner or later we WILL deal with these... monstrosities. But for now, our power pales in comparison to theirs. One of their members matches the strengh, speed and reflexes of approximately 7 of our infanfrymen. We just don't have enough manpower to deploy. But one day we will, even if a less than favourable alliance has to be struck with another neighbouring company, we will."

"I'm heading back to the comfort and protection of our BLU base."

"May God save us from this madness."

Amen."

Lt. Kris Smith, out.

"CUT RECORDING"

7:49 P.M


	2. A Cell 3 feet tall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He woke up, he had no idea where he was and no idea what would happen to him. If only he actually did.

Date Unknown, near Texas, Southern U.S

 

"H-Hello! Anyone here?"

No one answered his question.

"Hello, is anyone freaking here?! Get me outta here!!" cried the RED Scout.

No answers yet agian...

It seemed that he was captured by the RED Team, notorious for it's cannibalistic activities on both allies and enemies. Truth be told they had no allies, they were only out for themselves. He hasn't been yet "converted" to a mindless cannibal by them but after being knocked out in battle and ending up here his chances were slim of escaping this place, whatever and wherever it is.

"Agh, fuck. Tak-take deep breaths Marcus, deep breaths, just like momma taught you. Just like she did. Whew. Okay. So, where the hell am I and why does this place stink of rotten meat? Why am I even here?"

Too many questions, too little answers...

His banged up head was calming down and he was slowly but surely regaining his senses. Gripping and checking his head for injuries from all sides he noticed a little piece of plastic at the side of his head. Quickly pulling it off it it contained a name and a marker reading: "Marcus Slever. Tagged for hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Are they hunting me for sport? Or worse - for food? I-I better find some help and fast. If I don't get any food or drink,a I'll become both for whoever had put me in here."

Upon further inspection the room was pretty tiny: Just a few feet in height, width and length, barely enough to fit one person. The wall and floor were in especally critical conditions with the walls missing over half of its paint of gray and pieces of the wall itself and the barely had any tiles left and the ones that were still there were shattered and broken into larger and smaller pieces and strewn across the room . For a normal person this would be a pain in the back but for me it's a chance to escape. The size of the cell proved it problematic to lie down or even sit. But the worst is that such a small room could not provide enough oxygen to last long and suffocation would surely follow.

"Glad I'm not claustrophobic. I'd probably be decomposing right now or being eated by by worms or even worse..."

Marcus decided to lean agianst the crumbling interiot to try and listen. Silence. Not a whisper. The lack of sound coming from the walls or the outside was very eerie.

"Do they even run this place or is it abandoned? What's the point of taking me prisoner or whatever these guys are doing if I'll just rot here. These are some very weird kidnappers".

Being in a desperate situation like this Scout needed all the strengh he could muster so he took his chances and slumped over in the confined space to take a short nap. In his sleep he dreamed of his few remaining friends that weren't the ones that were captured like he did. He didin't have the best relations with them sadly, what with the constant arguments, bickering and dissagreements they had so they probably are thinking "Ehh, he's down for a walk in the woods or running around someplace". It's not like they care enough to even wonder of if he's in danger, let alone try save him for said danger.

"Friends, pfhahah, hillarious..."

He chuckled and a smile crept up his face while he slept. "To hell with them, I'll find a way out of here...somehow. Between the crumbled floors he saw a small hole, a weakness he could use to escape. His bandaged hands would be helpful with the inevetable bruises. He grabbed a few pieces of the broken wall tiles and started to carve his way through the floor.

Just an hour after he started his escape, he heard someone approaching, the footsteps getting louder and faster with each passing second.

"Oh crap, ohh shit, I'm such a dead man right now!"

The footsteps suddenly stopped and whoever was there on the other side of the door seemed to be looking for the key to Marcus's cell. That could only mean one thing for the Scout - certain death.

"Bloody hell, where is that key?" they cursed under their tongue. "Agh, they could've just made it more simpler to unlock these doors y'know lads." 

Is that o-our Demoman, the RED Demoman? What the hell is he doing here.

"Hey, Demo. If that really is you, get me out of here!!" Marcus shouted at him, hoping that he could hear him.

"That's what I'm doing, you wee rabbit. However it would be very helpful if you shut your trap for the time being. We can talk AFTER we are out of this creepy ass place okay?

Demo finally found the right key and opened the heavy metal door.

"Oh bollocks lad, how did you even fit in here? It's like 3 feet tall, bloody tiny.

"Don't even ask, lets just get the out of here before the RED's findout what we are up to okay, Tavish?"

"Right, scot. Let's get a move on. The Demoman nodded in agreement."


End file.
